Yang Wolfgang
Yang Wolfgang (陰ヴォルフガング, Wolfgang Yang) is a member of The Hakuri Pirates working in Tousen’s division. He is sworn brothers with Yin Wolfgang, the blind zinc swordsman. Much like Yin, Yang Wolfgang was a former Marine Commodore but defected along with Yin. He since then had joined Demetrius, for his own person gain, wanting to become famous and feared. Seeing that the Hakuri Pirates, would the best bet to fulfill this dream. Yang has now sworn his loyalty to Demetrius and now works with his brother Yin, creating more fame for himself. With his devil fruit the Omamori Omamori no Mi, with this he has been given the name the Weasel. With a bounty of 300,000,000, for his defection during middle of a battle, taking secrets with him, the murder and destruction of many towns and its people. Rebelling against the world government, after seeing that his brother’s “justice” is needed to combat the threat of the Government as a whole. The defeat of commodore Smoker in a one and one fight, giving him a humiliating defeat at that. With this he sets out to gain as much fame as he wants, by leaching off the Hakuri Pirates. Appearance Yang is a pale white man, with a skinny body and face. His eyes are often kept closed, but sometimes are opened to reveal pure blue eyes that can go through anyone. He hate short gray hair, that covered part of his face and with a tall body. Making Yang a creepier figure, Fredric has often called him the “creepy stickman” after seeing him in the attack on the Priests. During the per-time skip, Yang wore a marine’s jacket hanging from his shoulder. He then wore a suit, with a white button up shirt. Black dress pants, with black shoes and gloves like his brother he kept his sword at his side tied to his suit by a set of cords. He however didn’t wear a marine hat nor really wore an official marine uniform. During the post-time skip, his out has completely changed. He now wears all white, with his blue eyes opened looking unto others. He wears a white dress shirt with long sleeves; over this he wears a long white jacket. That comes down to his ankles and is zipped partly in the middle his hands are often inside the sleeves. He then wears a white hakama, with a pair of black boots. He still kept his sword tied to his waist by light blue cords. Persoanlity Yang is both a weasel and trickster; he is often described as a weasel because of his ways and powers. He is a mocking, belittling and cruel man, who only wants become the most famous pirate in the world. He wants fame; it is his man drive that he wishes to be known far and wide and willing to do whatever he can to become famous as Gol D. Roger. Yang however can be somewhat annoying, as he gives a smug smile with his eyes closed. Many opponents think that Yang is mocking them, which is very true. He loves to get them angry and he will give them a sarcastic remark tell them to calm down or such. He does enjoy play with his opponents, he doesn’t care for any be it man, woman or child. Yang loves to steal their attributes and make them his own, he often says thank you for the food in a sarcastic way to them. As they fall to the ground and draw their last breath. Yang is also a greedy man, shown why he goes out and steal more and more attributes from others in his Omamori charms. Relationships Hakuri Pirates Yang is very playful with the other members, giving them "cute" remarks to them. However they respect him and he to them, because the know of his abilities and powers. Tousen's Division Much like the rest of the crew members yang is playful with the members of his division. But they respect him for his abilities, not his personality. Demetrius D. Xavier Demetrius took advantage of Yang's drive to become famous, so upon this he told Yang that he can become king of the pirates when the work they are doing is done. Yang like many others before him, quickly said yes and since this Yang has respected Demetrius as a god. Also Yang also gives Demetrius bits of health and such, to power his own self up. Yin Wolfgang Yin and Yang, have a that a yin and yang relationship. They are both opposite, but yet they work very well together the other one knows the others strengths and weakness. Each respect each other not to get into the others fight, making them one of the prefect two man teams ever. Abilities and Powers Strength Yang has tremendous strength due to his devil fruit; he steals strength from others and added it to his own. He can have the same amount of strength as the demon boar Kojiro or even the likes of Braddock. Yang however looks to be a weak man, because of how skinny he is. However appearance can be deceiving when dealing with Yang, his normal strength rivals that of a normal marine commodore or his brother Yin. Speed Yang has very good speed as well, he can move swiftly and quickly. Due to his devil fruit, he can gibe him a boost in speed depending on how much he stole from another. He has shown to be on the same level as that of his brother and even the Ambrose Brothers. Durability Yang has a very durable body, even though he is somewhat of a skinny man. His appearance is very different, his skin and body is able to take a beating and then give it back. He states that his devil fruit ability can make him nearly invincible since he can steal durability and give it to himself. Making him very hard to defeat, as shown when he took much of Smokers strength and speed away. Swordsmanship Yang is a highly proficient combatant. In combat, he doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks, as he always wields his sword with one hand. Being able to cut down all and is a rival to that of his brothers swordsmanship, since the two constantly training and fight each other. Devil Fruit Main Article-''Omamori Omamori no Mi The' Omamori Omamori no Mi''' (御守御守) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user can produce different Omamori with different powers. Omamori meaning “Charm”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Charm-Charm Fruit. Strengths and Weakness The Main strength of this fruit is unique like most paramecia powers; the user can have the ability to do two things. The first is to store their own strength and what not, into these charms where they can get a boost in power if needed in battle or whatever. The second strength is that the user can take a certain amount of strength and such from others as well, the user also has the ability to produce different sized Omamori as well, to give them more power if needed. The User will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Yin has shown to be a user of haki, very masterful in each one. Being able to increase his senses and his durability, but with his devil fruit ability he can increase his own powers in haki. Making them make that of Demetrius’s, his full mastery has not been revealed yet Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Tousen's Division Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User